


The weaver

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Kudos: 38





	The weaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



You hang pants on ropes.

You hang one for every zombie you see.

They flutter in the wind, some long-forgotten flag, ripped to shreds by a cruel world.

You scale buildings, higher than you should, and throw ropes into windows of the other buildings.

You started on the bottom floor.

You are now on the tenth.

What started out as a weird mourning habit has turned into a survival tactic.

When you are being chased, you run through the shifting colorful fabrics, weaving in and out as the zombies stumble and turn, losing their prey in the fold.

You clamber up hidden ropes and laugh at the foolish zombies, lost in the maze of pants.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.


End file.
